Hot to the touch
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: After falling asleep outside in the sun, Jeice is left with a very nasty sunburn and tries to hide it from his friends and his dear captain.


Hot to the touch, A ジース x ギニュー隊長 story, )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() He couldn't believe that he did this to himself, how could he be so freaking stupid? Jeice sat up in his bed, pain all the way. Jeice fell asleep outside under the sun, how he could be so stupid!  
(Flashback)  
Jeice sat down in the grass; it feels so nice out here, so warm. He laid down in the grass and yawned, nice way to  
(End of Flashback)  
"Oh yeah," Jeice spoke, whining. He really needed to learn how to sleep at night. Jeice looked at his arms, how did he have sunburn on his front and back?! Oh forgot, He tends to roll in hissleep, he must have rolled over. What am I going to do, what if the others found out, they'll think I'm a huge cry baby! Jeice thought, at least my skin is red, and so they won't notice. Hestood up to get ready for today…very slowly. Once he gotdressed in very lose clothes, he walked for the door. Closing it behind him only to find a blue face in front of his.  
"Good morning, Jeice!" Zarbon smiled, Jeice blinked and took a step back, and he has to avoid being touched right now.  
"Ah, good morning, Zarbon." Jeice smiled back. "What is it that you want?"  
"Oh, Jeice. How come you think of me like that, I just wanted to wake you up for a find beautiful morning." He smiled,  
"Captain Ginyu has a surprise for us."  
"When did you join the Ginyu force!?" He asked this weirdo is with us now!?  
"That's not important, now come on. Change into your swim shorts, we're going swimming."  
"Swimming!? Outside!? In the sun!?" Jeice asked, fear in his face.  
"Well yeah, where else." He said, poking Jeice's arm. Heclenches his teeth, ahhh that hurt. He rubbed his arm and smiled.  
"But I don't want to." Jeice said with a fake smile, "You guys can go on without me."  
"Come on, you're no fun." Zarbon grabs his arm, "Ginyu will be sad if he worked this hard only to find that you don't want to go." He worked hard for this trip? Jeice lowered hishead.  
"Well, if he worked hard…"  
"That's the spirit!" Zarbon smack him on the back, Hejerked but held the scream in. Ow, Ow, Ow! "What's wrong?"  
"…Nothing." Jeice said, standing up straight. "I'll go get changed, tell everyone one…I'll be out in a moment." He walked into his room, leaning against the door and gave a huge sigh. No, they can't, I don't want to. "My sunburn!" He whined.

Everyone headed straight to the pool, it wasn't that crowded so there were plenty of seats with umbrellas. Jeice sat down under one and held his legs up to his chest to keep them out of the sun, ah I'm in so much pain right now and with the sun beating down, Jeice was stinging.  
"Jeice," The said red one looked up, Ginyu was at the edge of the pool. "Are you not going to come in?"  
"No, I'm good where I am."  
"Why?" He asked, getting out. Water dripping off of him, Jeice blinked and looked down at his knees. He felt the captainsit at the end of the long chair, he looked up. "Something wrong?"  
"No, I just want to…sun bathe."  
"Sun bathe, you're not going to get much done with that umbrella over you." He stands up and pushed the umbrella away from him. Jeice clench his teeth as the heat of the sun contacted his already stinging skin. He wanted to cry but he kept a straight face.  
"…Thank you, Senpai." Jeice spoke, He nod and walked back to the pool. Damn it, sun bathing, of course you had to say that, you moron. Jeice lowered his head to his knees, he hurt. Wah…

Jeice ended up in the bathroom of the pool; he stung, so bad now. He was in one of the showers, sitting in the corner with cold water spraying on him. He laid his head against the wall, He couldn't tell if he was crying or not. I'm such a wuss; I can't even take sunburn. His swimming trunks stuck to his burn, hurting his hips. Jeice so badly just wanted to go home. Heshould have said no when they were asking him but hecouldn't…not to Ginyu Senpai. The curtains were pulled back, causing him to look up.  
"There you are, Jeice. What are you doing in here all alone?" It was his Senpi. "I…" He leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jeice gasped and jerked away from the touch.  
"Thought so…why you didn't get in the water and sitting under an umbrella, you were sunburned." Ginyu sat down beside him and pulls the curtain close. "Did you have one before we got here?" He nod and leaned his head back to the wall, "If you had sunburn, why didn't you just tell me, I could have let you stay behind." "I thought everyone would have made fun of me,"  
"How did you get sunburn?"  
"I fell asleep…outside." He lowered his head but he didn't make fun of him. Jeice looked up at him.  
"Want me to take you home?"  
"I don't want to ruin everyone's day." Jeice said, sitting uponly to whine and stretch to his sunburn comfortable. Ginyu gently pressed his hand to his back; he bit his lip and closed his eyes.  
"Then I can stay in here with you."  
"I don't want to ruin your day either."  
"You're not," He took his hand away; "I choose to, you're not making me." He leaned forward a bit. "But you do know that taking a cold shower isn't going to help. Right?" Jeice looked at him. "The only way to get the sting and heat out of it is to take a warm or hot shower."  
"But it will hurt."  
"You don't have to take it now, later, when we get home." Jeice nod and sighed. An arm wraps around his waist and Ginyu pulled him towards him. Jeice sucked in air, telling him that it hurt. "Sorry, sorry." Jeice rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "I wished you told me,"  
"I'm sorry; I thought you guys would have been mad at me,I just didn't want to ruin everyone's day."  
"But you didn't." He said, "And everyone wouldn't have minded, I could have let us go out for Sundaes or something."Jeice felt his cheek rest on the top of his head, his heart fluttered. He liked this so much. Jeice felt so much better in his arms, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
"No, I'm fine." He said a smile was on his face. Jeice yawned and kept his eyes closed; the sting wasn't that bad right now.

Jeice's eyes open, He was dry…wait, where was he? He rolled his head, he was on his stomach. Jeice went to sit up only to be told to stay still.  
"Senpai?" Jeice looked over his shoulder, something cool contacted his back, making him shiver,  
"I'm putting aloe on you, it should help. Just stay still."Ginyu told him, his hands touching his blistered back. Hecouldn't help but shiver there, big hands on him. Jeice pressed his face to the mattress, he knew he was blushing.  
"Senpai," Jeice looked up at him again, "you didn't have to carry me, did you?"  
"Yes but it's nothing to worry about." He raised a brow, "Jeice, are you blushing?"  
"What!?" Jeice covered his purple cheeks with his hands, "No, it guess it's from the heat or something." he didn't look at him but he felt his eyes on him.  
"So you're not blushing?"  
"No, of course not!" He told him, Damnit, Jeice! You're going to give yourself away, you moron! He laid his head down on mattress, if he keeps his face out of sight then out of mind, right? His large hands spread the aloe over his back, refreshing every skin it touched. Ginyu ran it up over his shoulders and down on his legs, Jeice knew he was blushing like a mad-man now but there's no way, he was going to let him know that.  
"Do you want me to put some more on you later?" He asked  
"N-No…"  
"Should I get someone else-"  
"No," Jeice spoke up quickly. "I rather you, I don't want anyone else knowing."  
"No one is going to make fun of you." Ginyu spoke, brushing his white hair out of the way to get more on his back.  
"I really hope I don't start to pill." Jeice whine, it would start itching like hell. He looked at his hot skin but there was no sign of pilling just yet.  
"You can avoid pilling by rubbing lotion on it," Ginyu told him, "I can do that to, I don't mind." Jeice nod and keep his face on the bed below. "And it would be better if you sleep without…clothes on." He looked at Ginyu from over hisshoulder and gave him a wide eyed look.  
"What!?" He said in utter-most shock.  
"It would hurt less," He spoke, "Just saying." Then Hewould just have to keep everyone out of his room. Ginyu gotdone then sat on the edge of Jeice's bed, looking at him. "I'll keep others from entering your room; you don't have to freak out." Jeice nod.  
"Thank you, Senpai." He smiled, with a nod; Ginyu left the room to walk back to where-ever. Jeice stood up from the bed and did as he said; he pulled his clothes off and lay down on hisbed, naked, pulling only a sheet to lay over him. He hated the feeling of the aloe sticking to the sheet but it did feel nice not having the clothes rub against his skin. Jeice closed his eyes and began to pass out. ZZZzzz

"Senpai…" Jeice spoke out; he lay down on his back on the soft bed, his head resting on Ginyu's arm as he lay on his side, facing him. Ginyu's hands ran over his lips, a smirk never left his. Jeice grasped his and pressed it to his cheek, his skin was so kind and warm.  
"Being lovable today?"  
"I want you to love on me, it there something wrong with that?" He shook his hand and brushed his bangs out of his face.  
"No, I guess there nothing wrong with that." He lean down and pressed a kiss on Jeice's lips. A hand ran down his side and held firmly on Jeice's hip. Jeice wrapped his arms around his strong neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact. A warm tongue slipped passed his lips dancing around his mouth, Ginyu pulled away and brushed his bangs back to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Jeice." The words made me smile, Jeice reached up and touched his cheek, and he pressed into the touch.  
"I love you too, Senpai." Jeice smiled, he felt his shoulder being shaken, and he twitched.  
"Jeice?"

"Jeice?" Jeice opened his eyes to see a very wide eyed Zarbon.  
"What?" Jeice asked blinked at him, he could fell a blush coming across his face, and what is Zarbon doing in his room.  
"You…were muttering…so I came in." Zarbon said, a smiled formed. "I love you too, Senpai?" Jeice sat up quickly up, making him back up a bit.  
"What!?" He said in a panic.  
"You like captain Ginyu? Aww, that's so cute." He said, "I wonder if he knows?"  
"Zarbon, don't tell him, please!" Jeice said, almost begging. Zarbon's teasing face turns serious, and then tilts his head.  
"I was…just joking…" he spoke, "You mean…you really do like him?" His eyes widen more, he was just joking?!  
"Zarbon, please don't say anything about it, please."  
"I won't…" Zarbon said, Then it hit him….I looked down, I was completely naked and here was Zarbon, just sitting there like it was nothing.  
"ZARBON, GET OUT!"Jeice's face went purple and he pulled the sheet over his head. Zarbon stood up and began to laugh at him, turning away and walked out of the room.  
"Don't worry; I'll keep your secret safe." Jeice laid back down, the stinging coming back to his flesh. It hurt. Badly. Heshould go shower or something but he didn't want to get up. Jeice made it to where the sheet only covered his groin area; the rest of him enjoyed the cool air in the room. He can't believe Zarbon came into his room! He thought Senpai was going to make the others stay out!? He bit his lip; He could never bring himself to be mad at Captain Ginyu. Jeice rolled onto his stomach, his face hidden in the pillow and his arms, sheet coving his rear. The Aloe seemed to be helping a bit but his sunburn still hurt. Jeice just wanted to fall asleep again and ignore the pain but after Zarbon coming in? He doesn't want anyone else coming in and seeing him naked. Maybe He should just put some clothes on? No the pain will only hurt more.  
The warm water came on and Jeice stepped into the shower with clenched teeth, he cursed and fell to the ground, it hurt so fucking bad! It felt like his skin was on fire at the moment. Jeicecurled up into the corner and held his knees close to his chest. Jeice hid his face into the top of his knees, warm pouring on him, He knew it would take the sting out but did it have to hurt so badly? Jeice couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, Jeice wanted the pain to go away, please just go away. He left out a cry when the water got to a very tender spot on my back.  
Cold air?  
Jeice opened his eyes, the shower door was open. Helooked up and blinked at the very worried face that was staring back to him.  
"…Senpai?" He asked, "What…are you doing in here?"  
"Zarbon told me he went into your room, I came by to check on you and I heard you cry." Ginyu knelt down in the shower, next to him. "Does it hurt that badly?" he nods.  
"I feel like I'm on fire." Jeice spoke, he nod and sat down next to him even though his clothes were getting soaked."Senpai, why are you in here?"  
"Because I care," Jeice looked at him.  
"But I'm naked."  
"And….?"  
"I'm naked!" he told him, Ginyu just shook his head and turn towards him.  
"It doesn't bother me." Ginyu said with a smile, a hand brushed the burnt face which was turning purple. He lean in closed, lips only a few inches from the other but Jeice tensed and lean his head down, eyes closed. Jeice heard him chuckleand then he press his lips on his forehead. "I like you, Jeice." He opened my eyes and looked at his captain.  
"You like me?" He asked, Ginyu nod.  
"More then you know." Ginyu this time held his face then planted a slight kiss his, tears still in his eyes, Jeice blinked them away so they could freely run down his cheeks. He pulled away and brushed his bangs out of his face. "And I know you like me the same away."  
"Did Zarbon tell you?" Jeice asked, He shook his head.  
"No, I kinda figured it out myself." He pulled him back into a kiss, Jeice's eyes on his closed ones. A tongue came out of nowhere and licked at his lips. Startled, Jeice gasped only to have the tongue enter pass his lips as he pulled his head closed to deepen the kiss, Jeice grabbed his wrist and the other on his chest. His eyes fell closed. His tongue danced around his, sucking and fluttering. Jeice had to pull away to breath, his pants were heavy. Jeice heard him chuckle once more, he looked up at him. Ginyu pulled him in between his legs and let him rest his shoulder in his chest, Jeice's head up by his neck. Jeice could tell by now, his face was heated up but not from the sunburn. "I love you, Jeice." Those words brought a smile to his face and he closed his eyes, relax to know that he felt the same way.  
"I love you too," Jeice spoke back, hoping this wasn't a dream. Then that's where the awkwardness kicked in. He looked down and held his knees together to cover himself up. "Um…Senpai." He looked down at him, "Can I get something to cover myself up?"  
"Why, I think you look good the way you are." Jeice open my mouth to say something but was cut off by a kiss. Ginyupushed his back until his back was on the floor, Jeice covered himself with one hand and knees together and the way he was looking, he seemed to like what he sees. "You look so sexy in that position." Jeice closed his eyes and blushed worse but at least the water and cool tiles felt nice on his back. Ginyu leaned over him, pulling his legs apart to settle between them, placing kisses over his face and neck. Jeice gasped at the bite he left on his neck.  
"S-Senpai…" Jeice stuttered, hands wonderer down his sides to his hips where he grabbed firmly only thrust into him. Jeice moaned, arched his sore back followed by a whine because of the sunburn.  
"Sorry, forgot about the burn," He slid down until his face want at Jeice's groin, "Maybe this will be better.  
"Wha-AHH!" Jeice arched when he took him into his warm mouth, his sinful tongue working its way around him. Jeice rocked his hips, it felt so nice but weird at the same time. A hand pressed itself on his chest to keep him held down as he bobbed his head. Cries and moans escaped his mouth, his toes curled and Jeice couldn't help but bite down on his hand. "Senpai…" He rolled his head to the side; so many things were running through his mind at that moment. Was this really happening?! "Senpai!"  
"Senpai!" Jeice opened his eyes and jerk upwards, Freaking he sat up, he wasn't in the bathroom but in his whole bed, it was a dream? He blinked once or twice and looked down at his sheet...they were wet. He jizzed himself? Jeice removed the covers from him and got off the bed to place them in his dirty laundry. Jeice decide it's better to put some clothes on, so heslipped on some sweat pants and a sweater; some real loose clothes the better. He still was breathing heavily. It felt like hehad a nightmare, a real shock to my system but it wasn't. It was the best dream he ever had. Jeice spent a couple of minutes, cleaning his bed. The clock on the wall said it was about one in the morning, but there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. Jeice slipped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, maybe he can get himself something to drink? Jeice ended up just getting a glass of water, knowing better to not get milk because all it would do is get him sick. Hesat at the kitchen table, sipping away. The ticking of the clock in the hallway could be heard; maybe it's time to get a digital clock? A sound of a door opening caught his attention. Recoome came into view; he gave a simple yawn while passing by him, apparently not even noticing him until he turned around.  
"Whoa, Jeice? What are you?"  
"I woke up and came to get something to drink." Jeicesmiled, "Can't sleep."  
"I wake up around this time about every morning to use the bathroom and get drink." He said, pouring himself a glass of water and seating down to take a sip. His eyes glanced up at him"So you have sunburn, right?"  
"Ah…" Did Ginyu tell him?  
"Why haven't you said anything about it?" He asked, Jeice placed on his shoulder and kept his sight on the ground.  
"I…didn't want to be made fun of."  
"Over sunburn?" He raised an eyebrow. "No one would have made fun of you over that." He shook his shoulders.  
"Still, can you keep it a secret?" Jeice asked, looking up at him. "I don't want anyone to know." He just gave a nod and took another sip, then let out a sigh.  
"Is that why I didn't see you in the pool?" He asked, Jeice nods. "I thought you just got tired and passed out in the bathroom."  
"I did pass out."  
"Yeah, the captain carried you back to the ship and had Zarbon hold you while we went hold." Jeice's eyebrow twitched in irritation, Zarbon held him? Thank god, he didn't wake up during that.  
"Oh really?" He nod and leaned back into the chair.  
"Yeah then the captain took you back to your room to tuck you in." He smirked, Jeice tilted his head. "He been in there a long time,"  
"So?" Jeice asked, "He was still in there when I woke up." Where is he getting at? "He woke me up and told me to put aloe on after I took a shower to get the heat out of the sunburn…but I fell asleep again." Jeice still didn't take a shower and his skin was still killing him. "So I guess he just left after I fell asleep again then I woke up and Zarbon was in my room."  
"And why was he in your room?" Jeice blinked; he couldn't tell him that Zarbon heard him talking in his sleep.  
"He came to check on me, I guess." Jeice saw him mutter something the just nod. He tapped the glass of the cup awkwardly. "So…why are you wondering so much?"  
"Nothing, just curious." He said with a smile, Jeice nod and smiled too. He didn't want to start a fight with one of histeammates, especially this early. Yawning and rubbed his face with the sleeve around his eyes. "You should go back to bed, you look tired."  
"But I don't want to."  
"Your body isn't agreeing with you, Jeice." He joked, Jeice stood up and washed his cup then head back to his room to lay down on his couch instead of his bed, mostly because he wasgoing to rewash it to be double sure it's clean. Jeice curled up into a ball on his side, staring at the wall. He could hear the bugs outside chirping, do crickets chirp? He doesn't know, He pulled the couch pillow to his chest and nuzzled his face into it with a smile. Sometimes Jeice catch himself snuggling pillows and pretend to be resting his head on Senpai's shoulder. He gave a yawn and closed his eyes. The dream came back to mind, He gave him a- and it made him soil myself in my sleep? Normally people would…God He doesn't want to think about this. He told him he loved him, and it sounded so real. Jeice's heart tugged at the fact that it was just a dream, why couldn't it be real? Jeice passed out...  
The next morning, Jeice got up real early to make everyone chocolate chip pancakes and then started the coffee which heknew Senpai would have wanted and poured some juice sincesome don't like coffee, like him. Coffee makes him sick. Jeice was in the middle of flipping a pancake when an arm wrapped around him, he looked over his shoulder. Ginyu, he smiled down at him.  
"Good morning, Senpai." Jeice spoke, memories of the dream came rushing to his mind. He looked away quickly before Ginyu could see the blush.  
"Jeice, you didn't have to cook." He said his free hand tookthe spatula away from Jeice. He was still between Ginyu and thestove; Jeice lowered his eyes to his arm that held him.  
"Umm…Captain…" Ginyu looked down; he eased himself from the captain.  
"Oh, didn't I embarrass you?" Ginyu asked, he gave a slight nod. "Sorry, can you hand me a plate, their almost done."Jeice got plates from the cabinet then handed them to him. He took them and began to stack pancakes; we made 3 for each of them. Jeice made his way over to the table and set it.  
"When did Zarbon join us, Senpai?" Jeice asked, pouring a cup of coffee for him. He gave it to him; he gave a smile and took a sip.  
"Lord Frieza wanted us to train him or something like that, so that's what I've been doing. Training him." Taking drink of the juice he poured out.  
"Sen.…pai…I want to ask you something." He turned and looked at the red skinned man. "Um…" How does he say this without blowing his cover? "Why…did you hug me a moment ago?"  
"Because I'm your friend, and friends hug each other." Friend? Well that's a low blow. Is that all he thinks of him? As a friend? "Why? Did I make you feel that uncomfortable?"  
"No…" Jeice said, at the moment the others came into the room.  
"Good morning everyone," Ginyu said cheerfully. Everyone said their good morning while Jeice help set up the table. It was a pretty big table, big enough for all of them. He satdown on the far end of the table, Senpai sat on the other side. While everyone else was talking, He sat and eats quietly.  
"Hey Jeice, why so quiet," He heard Burter say, patting him on the shoulder. Ginyu and Recoome tensed in their seats, Jeice dropped his folk. "What's the matter? I didn't hit you that hard."  
"No, it's nothing…" Jeice spoke, looking up, and everyone was looking at him. "Excuse me," He stood up and walked out of the room before hearing Guldo ask if he were injured.  
Jeice closed his door behind him; He should just stay in hisroom until the burn is gone. He really hoped he didn't blow hiscover by that! Looking over to his bed, maybe he can work on that again? So he walked over to it and gathered all the sheets and pillows and took them to the washer then went back to work on his mattress. Jeice opened the door and began to walk over to the bed. Two arms came out from behind the door and grabbed him; he shrieked but was silenced by a hand.  
"Calm down man, it's just me." It was Recoome. Jeice jerked out from his grasped and gave him a look.  
"What the hell was that FOR!?" He growled.  
"Just wanted to come by and see if you were hurt, is there anything wrong with that?" Jeice's face softens.  
"Sorry." He rubbed his arm, "I wish people would stop worrying about me, I'm a man. I can take care of myself!" hemouthed, "I still have my pride."  
"Um…Jeice, you're the weakest on the team, we're going to always worry about you." He commented. Jeice gave him a look of anger.  
"Well thanks." He crossed his arms and sat down on the couch.  
"So did it hurt really badly when he hit you?"  
"Not too bad, I'm thinking about taking a shower to get the heat out of it."  
"That's a good idea." Recoome stood up and stretched his arms. "I'm going to go train, go take that shower." Jeice watched him as he walked out of the room. He looked towards his bathroom. Do I really want to go back in there after that dream? He gulped and got to his feet. It was just a dream, nothing more than a dream. Jeice walked over to his bathroom and poked his head inside. It was normal, like always. He gave a huge sigh, god, I'm being stupid. It's was a just a dream, He shouldn't get this worked up over a stupid dream! Closing the door behind him and got into the shower, after he took hisclothes off of course and let the warm water run over his body, it did hurt but he sucked it up and forced himself to stay under the spray. Jeice gave a slight breath and looked over to his shampoos and grabbed the cherry smelling kind and began to wash his hair very slowly. He thought about braiding his hair to keep most of it off his back. Once he was all clean, he put atowel on and walked back into his room to find Senpai sitting on his couch.  
"Senpai?" Why is everyone coming to his room now? "What are you doing here?" He stretched.  
"To put more aloe on you, remember?" He said with a smile. Jeice totally forgot, wow. He rubbed his head. "I didn't think you were taking a shower." He blinked then looked down to see that he was only in a towel. OH! Jeice blushed and looked towards the floor.  
"I…have to put some pants on first." Jeice said, walking over to the dresser. He pulled out some pants and walked back into the bathroom, he could feel eyes on him the whole way. Once he had the pants on, he walked back out. "Sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jeice." Jeice lay down on his bed, which was all clean and smelt like green apple. Heheard the lid pop open, "So is it feeling better now?"  
"Hardly."  
"It will, I just hope you don't start pilling." "Pilling?" He looked at Ginyu from over his shoulder.  
"Skin coming off."  
"Ewww." This made Ginyu smile; the cold gel touched his back causing him to shiver.  
"Your skin is very warm from the sunburn; did you take a warm shower like I said?"  
"Yes." Jeice heard him say 'good' then he continued to spread the gel on his back. He closed his eyes and rested hishead on the bed. "So Recoome knows now?"  
"Yeah, he guessed on his own this morning." Jeice said, Ginyu's hands rubbed at his hips in a way that created excitement in Jeice's chest. His hands went up his sides to hisshoulders, it felt nice. Then he stopped.  
"Jeice?" He panicked inside his chest.  
"Yes?" Ginyu leaned over and his eyes contacted with his.  
"Why are you so tense?" He asked, "Are you still embarrassed from this morning?"  
"N-no…it just hurts a bit, is all." Jeice put a fake smile on and then looked away; he must have bought it because he went back to putting it on and gentler.  
"Flip over,"  
"Huh?"  
"So I can put some on your front."  
"I can do that, Senpai." Jeice sat up on his knees. Ginyu handed his the bottle then just left. He began to rub the aloe on himself. Did he upset him by that? He didn't mean to, Jeice stood up once he was done and went to find a shirt to put on. He should go return his aloe to him and say sorry. He opened the door to his room and started towards Ginyu's, Jeice knocked on his door. "Senpai?" There was no answer, he stared at his door for a couple of moment and then looked towards the hall, where is he? Is he training Zarbon? He didn't know. Maybe he could just sit it in his room or something? Jeice knocked one more time before, opening the door slightly, poking his head in, the room was empty. With that, he walked in and placed the bottle on his nightstand, the room was pretty organized.  
"Jeice?" Jeice's heart stopped, he turned to look. Ginyu came out of his bathroom; his eyes staring him. He looked like he was about to get ready for a shower, he wore only a towel. Jeice diverted his eyes.  
"I-I was returning your aloe, I knocked but there was no answer." He told him.  
"Thank you, Jeice." Ginyu spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, and I was in the bathroom."  
"I guess, I'll be going then," Jeice spoke, nervously.  
"Wait a moment, Jeice." He paused in his steps and looked over his shoulder to his Captain. "Is there something you need to talk about?"  
"What makes you think that?" He asked, facing him now. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"You've been acting strange for a while now, I was just wondering." He asked, He diverted his eyes from him and kept it on the carpet.  
"Maybe it's because I'm burn, but it's nothing to worry about, Senpai." Jeice said, sending him a warming smile. He tilted his head with a look. "What?"  
"I like it when you smile like that."  
"Huh?" Ginyu just shook his head at him and walked back into the bathroom to continue his bathing. Ginyu likes when hesmiled like that? "Senpai."  
"Yes, Jeice?" Jeice heard from the other side of the door.  
"Can we talk?" He asked, shuffling his feet.  
"About what, Jeice?" Jeice walked over by the door and sat down beside it.  
"Well…I don't know how to say it," He spoke, the door opened and Ginyu poked his head out. Jeice looked up at him, "I just…for the past couple of days I…"  
"Yes?" Ginyu stepped out; damn this is hard to say. Jeice rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I was wondering…what your feelings towards me were." He didn't look at the captain. He didn't want to see his expression was.  
"Feelings?" He heard, he just simply nod, "Jeice, what are you talking about?"  
"I just wanted to know what you thought of me." There was a silence until He felt Ginyu kneel beside him, He turn slightly.  
"Do you have a crush on me, Jeice?"  
"W-What?!" He jerked and looked at him; he had a smirk on his face. "I never said that, I just wanted to know your-" Ginyu placed his finger on his lips to quite him.  
"Jeice, calm down. You look like your about to cry."  
"I am not!" His smile never left his lips; Jeice pushed his hand away from his face. "Stop smirking!" He shook his head at him.  
"Jeice, you should know what they are by now."  
"But you've been acting like you like me for the past couple of days, so I wanted to know. Do you like me?" Ginyu stared at him for a moment, "No offence, Captain." Jeice looked away from the amount of no respect he just shouted at him.  
"And if I said I did, would you like that?" His eyes jerked up ward and looked at him. He leaned down and placed his thumb on his lips, his eyes on his. Would I like it?  
"Yes, I would…captain." Jeice told him, he nod with a smile on his face. His thumb travel to his chin then pressed his lips against his for a brief moment then stood back up. Is this…a dream too? Jeice's hands touched his mouth again; it feels too real to be a dream. He grabbed his arm and pulled Jeice to his feet, brushing his cheek with the same thumb.  
"It's about time you said something." He spoke, "I thought I was the one who had to make the first move." His hand rested on his hip and the other rested upon Jeice's cheek, their eyes locked on to each other. Ginyu kissed him again; it was gentle and sweet making his heart flutter. He pulled away and tried to brush the bangs out of his eyes. A smile formed on Jeice's face, was this really happening?  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know you felt the same way." He told Ginyu, Jeice tilted his head and made him look at him. "I thought if I told you, you would get mad."  
"Even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't have gotten mad." The reassurances made Jeice happy. Jeice stood up on histoes and planted a kiss on his lips once more. Fingers tangled in white hair and pulled the smaller man into a deeper kiss; his other wrapped around Jeice's waist and pulled him closer. His body pressed to his wet half naked one sent shock waves up his spine. He shivered but didn't pull away. A tongue pressed against Jeice's lips, He sucked in air and opened his mouth for it to enter. Ginyu pressed him up against the cool wall, He pulled away and shook, and his sunburn ruined the mood. "I'm so sorry, I forgot." Jeice looked up at him. Just like in my dream, he forgot then…his cheek blushed again. Surely they won't go that far today, will they?  
"That's…alright." Jeice said, he kissed his cheek then pulled away.  
"I have to go finish my shower," He said walking to the door, and then he looked over his shoulder at the white haired man. "Want to join?" Jeice looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed. "Just kidding, you can wait out here for me if you want." With that, he closed the door. Jeice sat down on his bed and looked towards the floor, everything was settling in his mind. He kissed him, and it's not a dream. Jeice looked up towards the door, and he asked him to join him in the shower even if it was a joke, he still asked. Senpai liked him back. He smiled and flopped back onto his back. The smile wouldn't leave his face; it was the best day of his life. He finally got Senpai. Jeice laughed softly then looked up towards the ceiling. He was so happy; he closed his eyes and rolled up on his side. His lips still tingled. Jeice bit the lower one and sighed. He's finally mine.

The bed shifted, Jeice groaned and rolled his head towards the person lying down beside him, pulling him into their arms. Shifted himself to where He was on his belly, Jeice's head on their shoulder as well as his arm. A blanket was pulled over them, He yawned and tried to go back to sleep. There was a kiss placed on his head before he went back to the world of dreams.

Jeice opened his eyes and sat up to get ready for the day like he always did but found that he wasn't in his bed or in hisroom for the matter. Rubbing his eyes and he looked down, everything came back to him. Oh, He looked down and saw Senpai, the person He was using as a pillow was still a sleep. Jeice blinked sleepily then lay down beside him, he was still wet so they weren't out for long, and it was just a short nap. Jeice pressed his lips to his, enjoying the taste. He smirked; Jeice jerked away and looked at him. Ginyu was wake staring at him.  
"Captain?" Jeice asked, a blush rose to his face. He smile only grew wider, "I…I didn't know you were awake,"  
"You're fine, Jeice. No reason to be shy." Ginyu lean towards him and caress the side of his cheek. "If you want a kiss then just say so…" He pulled him close and pressed his lips onto Jeice's forehead then pulls away. The blush scattered across his face like wild fire. Jeice closed his eyes as his face turned purple, his face being covered his butterfly kisses. "You acting like a teenage girl," Ginyu chuckled, pulling away.  
"I am not!" Jeice muttered as he was being pulled into his captain's lap. He hid his face in the bigger man's chest; the embarrassment was getting to him.  
"Now what was that?" Ginyu teased even further, rubbing his slender hips.  
"Shut up!" Jeice muffled into his chest, Ginyu laughed to himself more. He gently ran his hand up his blistered back and began to pepper the smaller man's shoulder with more kisses. Jeice's heart felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest any moment.  
"Are you going to look at me or are you going to keep hiding your face from me?" His voice was husky, causing a chill to run up his spine but he slowly lifted his head to look at his Captain. They shared gazes for a short moment before Ginyu claimed his mouth once more. Jeice moaned into his kiss, wrapping his arms around that thick neck. A hand placed itself on the lower half of his back before he found himself underneath the huge Captain.  
"Captain?" Jeice asked, looking up at him. Ginyu ran his hands down his side then up his chest; bring the bottom half of the shirt up with it. He watched as Jeice's chest lifted as he breathed, he leaned down and ran a hot tongue over a nipple. Jeice squealed and quickly covered his own mouth. Ginyu smirked before his lips claim the harden skin, tugging at it with his teeth. The muffle moans could be heard behind those hands, moans started bubbling up on their own. Ginyu peered up to see that the other's eyes were closed, face flushed. He smirked, pulled away his hands up over his head to steal another kiss. Jeice moaned into it, biting at his lower lip and hooking his legs over his hips to pull him closer. Ginyu rolled his hips without really thinking, Jeice pulled his head away and cried into his arm.  
"Senpai…" The Captain smirked at the thought of knowing he was causing him this pleasure, his smirk widen when he felt Jeice returning shy thrusts upwards.  
"Yes Jeice," Ginyu asked, letting go of his hands to run his fingers down the side of his cheek, "What is it?" Jeice didn't respond to the teasing, it was far too embarrassing and remained silent and kept his face hiding against his arm. Ginyu stared down at him, disappointed that his teasing wasn't getting any reaction from him. "Jeice, I won't do anything unless you feel comfortable with it. Tell me what it is you want." Jeice peered up at his Captain; he didn't know how to tell him what he wanted. He never did anything like this before. Jeice leaned up on one arm to hook the other around Ginyu's neck to pull himself against his body. They kissed passionately, tongue fighting, teeth clacking. Jeice rolled his hips against the other causing the other to chuckle.  
"I want you, Captain." Jeice muttered against his lips, "I don't know much about romance and stuff but I know I want you."  
"But how far are you willing to go right now?" Ginyu grabbed Jeice's arse to hold him against him. "Tell me what you want me to do." Jeice thought about it, he had no experience so he still didn't know how to answer him. He lowered his lips to Ginyu's neck and nipped at the skin there getting a husky moan.  
"Surprise me," Ginyu yanked his head back by his hair and bit down on his throat. Jeice wince at the pain but didn't voice it, letting his captain take full control. Ginyu released his teeth from the bite mark, kissing the wound before running his tongue over his chin.  
"Captain…"  
"Hmm?" Jeice leaned up to look at him before catching the man's tongue and sucking on it. He hummed, pulling the smaller man closer. Jeice's hands found his jaw bone and harshly bit on his lip. "Rough, aren't you?" Ginyu muttered between their lips.  
"Only if you want me to be." 


End file.
